goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Alec Trevelyan
Alec Trevelyan is the main villain in both the GoldenEye film and the GoldenEye 007 game. In the film, he first appears as an ally when Bond meets with him in the Chemical Warfare Facility; their mission is to destroy the base and its cargo (nerve gas). Trevelyan is promptly "killed" by the commander of the facility, Colonel Arkady Ourumov (who later becomes a General of the Soviet Union), while Bond escapes and obliterates the facility with timed mines. Nine years later, Bond meets Trevelyan again in the Statue Park in St. Petersburg, Russia, much to his astonishment. He discovers that Trevelyan's "death" had been faked and that General Ourumov is in fact working for Trevelyan. He had taken the name Janus (after the two-faced Roman God) because his face was scarred when Bond destroyed the barrels back in the facility. Bond finds out that Trevelyan is planning to bankrupt England by electronically transferring millions of pounds from the British government to the Janus Crime Syndicate (his criminal organization), and then destroy London with an EMP blast from his stolen GoldenEye satellite to erase all evidence of the transaction. This in turn would destroy the city, kill millions of citizens, and result in the greatest financial meltdown in history. Trevelyan had chosen to betray MI6 not so much to get rich, but more for a personal reason: To take revenge on the British government for betraying his parents during World War II. His parents were Lienz Cossack Russians who sold out Russia to the Nazis during WWII. Russia, having taken the brunt of the Nazi attacks on the Allied Powers, were angry at the Lienz Cossacks. They fled to England for asylum hoping to avoid Stalin's wrath, but the British government eventually returned them to Russia and they were slaughtered. Trevelyan states that he would have originally let Bond join him in his scheme, but he instinctively knew that "007's loyalty was always to the mission... never to his friends". He then attempts to kill Bond inside an EMP-hardened Pirate helicopter by firing its own missiles back on its itself, but Bond manages to escape in time. Later on, Bond confronts his former ally onboard his converted armoured train, where Trevelyan betrays General Ourumov and lets Bond shoot him so that he can escape. When Bond reaches the Janus control centre hidden in the Cuban jungle, he and Trevelyan face each other once again. Bond manages to stop the GoldenEye from firing on London with the help of Natalya Simonova, but Trevelyan chases him to the top of the satellite cradle in an attempt to finally kill him and stop him from ruining his plans. While Bond is on the ladder suspended below the cradle, Trevelyan tries to make Bond fall off and they both end up fighting on a very small platform under the ladder. They both struggle to throw each other off of the fixture, but Trevelyan is distracted when Natalya hijacks one of his helicopters. This gives Bond the opportunity to strike him and knock him off the platform, but before he falls, Bond grabs his leg and dangles him below the platform. Trevelyan's last words are "For England James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." He then lets go and Trevelyan falls screaming from the fixture, then crashes onto the satellite dish far below. However, he is still alive but severely injured. At the same time, the entire cradle explodes due to a sabotage previously caused by Bond, and it smashes down on top of Trevelyan and instantly crushes him. In GoldenEye 007, Trevelyan plays a very similar role to that in the film. He once again meets with Bond in the Chemical Warfare Facility and is killed by Ourumov. In the Statue Park, ex-KGB agent Valentin Zukovsky arranges Bond's meeting with Janus at the Statue of Lenin. Bond stands by the statue and is soon confronted by Trevelyan and his bodyguards, where the traitorous spy informs Bond of the British government's betrayal towards his parents and how he plans to take revenge. Bond then finds out that Trevelyan had kidnapped Natalya Simonova and has left her by the stolen Pirate helicopter, which is primed to explode in three minutes time. Before Bond can kill Trevelyan, he runs away and his bodyguards attempt to stop Bond from pursuing him. Trevelyan reappears in the Train level along with Xenia Onatopp and General Ourumov (who is holding Natalya at gunpoint). Bond kills Ourumov and saves Natalya, but Trevelyan and Xenia take this opportunity to escape. Trevelyan then travels to Cuba and attacks Bond in both the Janus Control Centre and the Subterranean Caverns, but Natalya manages to redirect the GoldenEye's path of alignment away from London while Bond destroys the master control console. Trevelyan then climbs to the Antenna Cradle suspended high above the control centre, where a back-up control console is situated. The villain uses this to realign the GoldenEye in a final attempt to destroy London, but Bond reaches the cradle himself and destroys the console. He then engages in a fierce gunfight with Trevelyan and chases him throughout the cradle, finally confronting his former ally on a small round platform and killing him. Single Player In Single Player, Trevelyan is found in Facility, Statue, Train, Control, Caverns, and Cradle. In Facility, Trevelyan is trying to stop nerve gas shipments from the chemical weapons factory, but is shot and 'killed' by Ourumov. However, this is later revealed to have been faked when Trevelyan is uncovered as the leader of the Janus Crime Syndicate. Trevelyan is transporting arms shipments in Train getting ready to board a transport to Cuba. In Cuba, Trevelyan is found in Control trying to get the GoldenEye satellite to fire on London in revenge of his parents betrayal by the British government. In Caverns, he is trying to get to the satellite to activate it from a remote panel actually on the antenna itself. He gets to the antenna and activates the control panel, but Bond permanently disables it and kills Trevelyan. Weapons Used Trevelyan uses many weapons. In Facility, he uses a D5K Deutsche. The mission can be beaten without seeing his supposed demise and thus does not use it. He only uses it if Bond shoots at him and he fires back, and, if he was not shot at, he will fire on oncoming Russian Soldiers. This weapon can be taken from him by killing him whereby the mission is failed even if the rendezvous objective was completed. Another way is to let the story play out and have Ourumov shoot him. He will drop his gun and it can be picked up. When he appears again in Statue, he appears to be unarmed but as he runs away, he drops many Hand Grenades. In Train, he uses a ZMG (9mm) which he will fire once if Bond either gets too close or kills Ouromov and saves Natalya. He escapes to Cuba and is found at the end of Control where he is carrying a D5K Deutsche. In Caverns, he has an Automatic Shotgun which he will only fire as he is taunting Bond toward the end of the level about to make his escape. On the Antenna Cradle, he uses a US AR33 Assault Rifle which he will use to snipe at Bond periodically and frequently drops Hand Grenades as Bond is chasing him. The Assault Rifle and potentially a Hand Grenade can be picked up upon killing him. Multiplayer *Trevelyan is the 3rd character on the roster. *He is Player 3's default character in 3-4 player matches. *He is wearing his Janus outfit. Notes *In certain missions, though most noticeable in the Antenna Cradle level, Trevelyan runs much faster than Bond can. This is due to the movement and speed assigned to him in an Action Block. However, by utilizing the strafe-run technique, you may catch up to him. *In Facility, he has a different outfit. He is wearing a suit similar to Bond's stealth outfit but has no open neck as Bond's does. This outfit can be used in Multiplayer via cheat device code. This alternate outfit has the same height as the default Multiplayer Trevelyan. As it is character specific, it will merely make a clone of Trevelyan with his stealth suit as replacing his head is impossible. *In Cradle, there is a trick where if Bond stands in a certain spot, Trevelyan will throw a Hand Grenade toward Bond but will actually be throwing it at a wall, causing it to come straight back at him. The explosion will harm him or may even kill him. *An extra cutscene can be seen in Cradle if Bond manages to knock Trevelyan off the Antenna Cradle. It will show Trevelyan falling to his death, and this can also be seen in reverse roles if Bond falls instead. *If Bond hurts Trevelyan in Facility but does not kill him, Trevelyan will attack Bond in a similar manner to Mishkin in Archives. *If Bond gets Trevelyan to attack him in Facility, then stands in front of a soldier or a scientist, Trevelyan will shoot them instead and may even kill them. This means you can get Trevelyan to kill Dr. Doak too. GoldenEye Wii In the 2010 video game, Trevelyan's motives have changed. Whereas the original story saw him seeking revenge against Britain for the death of his Cossack family, he now wishes to wreck the current banking system in order to restore the honour in Britain's military efforts. Trevelyan is disgusted by the way soldiers and agents like himself are no longer able to fight for Queen and country - all their efforts now seem to go towards the bankers; the only ones who ever benefit from military affairs any more. He now plans to steal the money from the banks in London in an attempt to set things right and punish the bankers for their greed. Once again, he implies that he would have let Bond in on his plan if it wasn't for the fact that he "only ever cares for the mission - never his friends". As opposed to the Cuban antenna cradle from the original, Trevelyan now intends to conduct his plan using a solar dish in Nigeria. He plans to use the dish to access the orbiting GoldenEye satellite, using it to steal all the money from the banks before detonating it in orbit to create an enormous electromagnetic pulse, cutting off the banks' financial records and erasing all evidence of the theft. During a fight between Bond and Trevelyan in the control room of the solar tower that controls the dish, Trevelyan's computers are destroyed, making the theft impossible to complete. Trevelyan then plans to detonate the satellite anyway in a final attempt to cripple the banks. The last control console is conveniently placed on a suspended platform outside high above the ground. After a second vicious fight with Trevelyan, Bond manages to use the console to abort the detonation. A weakened Trevelyan, who now stands on the edge of the platform after a sudden explosion caused them both to slide towards the edge, smugly asks "For England, James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." Bond then shoots Trevelyan, knocking him off the platform and sending him plummeting to his demise. Category:Characters